Percy Jackson the Guardian of the Multi-verse
by Jpg83
Summary: Percy Jackson, left by the love of his life after HOO found a crazy bus driver in the middle of a field. Why not trust him and let him drive the Seaweed Brain across the Galaxy to find a new purpose. And a new purpose does he find. Percy is enlisted by Chaos to be the second in command once he finishes training. Follow Percy as he tries to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.
1. I get a new, new, new dad

_**What's up Here's a new chapter! I really hope this comes out good.**_

* * *

I was sitting in camp listening to some radio station leaning on a rail at the big house, it had ben three months since we had been back, I looked over and saw my girlfriend. I smiled and hopped off.

"What's up wise girl why do you look so glum, you are finally back from college!"

Her eyes met mine and I felt something was completely off. Her eyes looked like she had been crying and like she was trying to avoid my gaze.

"Annabeth... What is wrong?" She looked at me then to her feet.

"P-Percy... You know that I have been in California with my dad and to Olympus on rare occasion. Well I-I have not seen you, and it was never working out in the first place... I-I met a guy, his name is Matt he is a son of Morpheus actually. We met in San Fransico at a coffee shop. We have been hanging out together and he makes me happy. I-I am breaking up with you."

I stared at her for a minute before I interpreted what she said.

"H-How... Annabeth. I thought we were going to live forever together. W-We spent so much time-You promised we would always be together when we fell."

She let out a sigh and said "I was not in the right mind then. We were in literal hell. I just needed you to be there for me to lean on so we could escape and stop the Giants and Gaea."

I looked at her in disbelief and stuttered out "Y-You were just using me?! Did you ever even actually love me?"

She turned her back and whispered towards the beach "At one time I thought I did... But no. I never loved you. I was foolish to think I ever would. I never truly loved you, Percy."

The tears finally could not be held back and I ran from the porch to the Poseidon cabin wailing and moaning about how unfair the fates were being to have the love of my life admit never actually caring about me.

Not caring about how weak I looked I let myself dig deep into a pit of despair.

I locked myself inside and let my own soul leave me. After two months I was still on the verge of nothingness. I had left camp the day after Annabeth left me and went into hiding.

I ended up in a cave somewhere even I didn't know where. I think I was near Seattle and I just didn't have what it took to see any of my loved ones. I tried to go home and see my mom because I had not gotten to see her after coming back from Greece and found her perfectly content without me.

She and Paul had a baby girl and I did not want to attract monsters to my maternal half-sister.

Hestia and Hades both gave me their blessings for getting back their thrones and I was thankful but nowadays I rarely ever ate. I trained twenty-four seven and when I was not training I was sleeping or saving random people I saw in danger.

From mythical to mortal monsters I had taken a liking to help save lives of those in need.

Today was different though, I was in the middle of a field and I saw something come from the stars and it landed in front of me.

I walked over and watched as the door opened of the bus looking thing and a man looked at me "Are you going to get on kid? I can't wait her forever."

I shrugged and got on.

"You got to pay kid."

"How much?"

"One dafnenq."

I looked at him with a face that obviously said "What the Fuck?" and asked "How much can I buy for a Deachma?"

He broke into laugter and I waited for him to stop and he looked at me "HAHAHA! You... Having a drachma? HAHAHA!"

I looked at him in confusion and pulled one from my pocket and his jaw dropped to the ground and his mouth began to salivate.

"How much can one drachma get me?"

"Free inter-galaxy rides from me for the rest of your life and the rest of all of your kids lifes."

I looked at him in shock and said "What the hell do you mean inter-galaxy?"

He looked at me then grinned I guess I should have guessed you being from this planet so far from everyone else. I bet you don't even know there are other life planets in the universe."

My eyes widened and he laughed "Yup kid, you are not alone in this universe speech shit right there. Anyway, I am Sal, a bus driver for Chaos CO. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I shook his hand and said "Percy Jackson."

He nodded and said "Where in the universe would you like to go Percy?"

I shrugged and handed him the drachma and said "Take me somewhere that I can fight something."

He grinned and closed the door and told me to sit down. I sat in the seat behind him and as the bus too off and blasted towards the sky I watched as the earth disappeared, then the solar system, then the hole MilkyWay was gone and I looked at Sal and asked "So where we goin?"

He grinned and said "You said you wanted to fight? This place will give you a fight. I am going to take you to the HQ of Chaos' army. If you win in the basics you become an enlisted soldier. But without a weapon, you may not even make it that far."

I shrugged and said "Is there any rule about powers?"

He looked at me oddly and asked "What do you mean powers?"

I looked at him and lit my hand on fire and he let out a girlish scream and was on the floor bowing and repeatedly apologized saying "I am sorry my Lord I did not know I was in the presence of a God."

I shook my head and said "Nah, I was offered Godhood, I turned it down both times though, didn't feel like doing all the work."

His eyes widened to the size of the bus' tires and he said "You rejected GODHOOD?"

Simply nodding I added "Twice mind you."

He looked like he was about to pass out so I said "Why don't your drive and I will tell you my life story."

He buckled himself again in the drivers' seat and nine hours later and finally telling someone every single detail of my real life he was balling at the wheel and kept muttering "That is so sad. H-How could she do you like that man? You and she fell into Tartarus together! What about all of those years you spent together? The underwater kiss after the Labyrinth? UGH, I don't like this Annabeth Chase. Oh look, Percy, we are here."

I looked out and saw a massive planet about the size of the sun and completely covered in nature and cities. The buildings had solar panels and plants completely covering them. There were skyscrapers hundreds of times those in New York and there were people wandering the streets happily without a care in the world like crime did not exist.

Sal landed gently on the street in front of a convention center and somehow I could read the native language on the signs.

Sal and I got out and walked into the building. We walked towards the monster looking man sitting at the reception desk and he handed me a number that said 483.

I looked to sal and he smiled handing me a small disk "Throw that at the ground and if you ever need a lit I will be at your call. And Percy, good luck."

I waved to the man and he left the building following the arrows that told contestants where to go.

I made it to a massive hall and it was full of different people, everyone turned to me and for some reason, I seemed to be one of the very few humans whereas almost all of the rest were mixed different weird creatures. The aliens seemed to look at me oddly and one of the few other human-ish looking people walked over to me.

He had long blonde hair, a short scruffy beard, and looked like Thor from the Avengers and he stuck out a hand and said "Hello, my name is Imel. You seem to be lost friend, do you know where you are?"

Shaling his hand I replied "I came here wanting a fight." He took a step back and stuttered "H-How can you understand elvish language? I thought you were just an Erosnatuan!"

Being completely lost to what he was talking about I looked at him in confusion and asked "What is an Erosnatuan? And I don't speak elvish, I speak English."

He studied me then said "So you can understand me?"

"Yeah, no shit. I thought we already covered that." His eyes widened and he whispered something under his breath.

"GOD TONGUE! HE HAS A GOD TONGUE!" I was confused until I realized all eyes were on me, suddenly I was surrounded and a ton of people kept shouting at me and for some reason had a ton of people asking if I understood them.

"SILENCE!" I bellowed silencing the entire hall to the point breathing alone could be heard.

I nodded and said "So, please someone tell me what the hell is this God tongue you speak of? I am not from here. I have come from a faraway world."

A woman came forward. She was purple and had antennae but other than that looked human.

"If you have the God's tongue you can understand all languages of the universe and speak them. This is one of the rarest known powers for any hero to ever wield. The last known warrior to have the God's tongue was Thor. He protects the nine reams in the MilkyWay."

I nodded and said "I met the guy, he seemed to be pretty decent I guess. But what does it mean?"

She looked around and said "If you have the God's tongue you can speak in languages long forgotten in this and other universes and cast spells which would make the Primordials quake."

I looked at her and said "You all know of the Primordials?"

All of the warriors present nodded and I rubbed my temples.

"Gods... I thought I left those assholes behind after we defeated Gaea."

There was silence followed by an uproar and the spectators went mad saying how there was no way any mortal could ever take on a Primordial.

I shrugged and was about to retort when a door on the other side opened and the voice called out "Numbers one through five hundred, your examinations are all ready. The first stage will be medical exams, second magic attributes and if you can use it, third combat medicine and healing, fourth will be physical, and finally, we will test you against a warrior from the Army of Chaos."

Roars and cheers shook the hall and everyone rushed through the massive door into a new room full of a maze of cubicles.

I found the box that had my number on it and I knocked on the door then entered.

The doctor was human to my surprise and he nodded to me "We will get height and weight then take off of your shirt and pants. We will take a blood test and check your body's reactions and capabilities."

I took off my clothes leaving me in black boxers and stepped onto the glass scale and it scanned me in a white light and an image of me naked appeared next to me, displaying all of the facts about me from hair and eye color to size of my extremities and blood pressure.

I flushed in embarrassment making the man laugh and he said "A bit squeamish eh kid? It is ok, I am a doctor, I do this for a living. Sit down and we will get to the next step. I must admit you are quite the impressive specimen."

I looked at him and said "What do you mean specimen?"

He smiled and said "Oh you don't know? All of the humans who are to join the armies of Chaos go through thorough experiments and biomedical research. We basically make you immortal with technology."

My eyes widened but he stuck the needle into my arm making me yelp and he laughed.

Then as my blood flowed his eyes popped and his jaw became the size of the empire state building.

"Y-Your blood."

I looked at it and gasped myself.

He pressed a button on the blood package and it read "Half God, Eighth Titan, Eighth Giant, Quarter Primordial."

We just stared at each other in shock and he just shook his head "I am sure that the guys in Bio-Technology will be able to do a lot with you Perseus Jackson. Full grade. S class Medical. Status level Primordial demon."

I was about to ask him what he meant until the chair tipped and the floor opened swallowing me down a slide and spat me out into a new seat with a small frail looking woman next to me. She smiled and said "Hello Perseus since you passed the medical standards we will now perform the magic aptitude exam."

I nodded and asked "How will we do it?"

She giggled and pulled out a bag. I gave her a questioning look so she began lining the desk in front of me with crystals.

"There are many types of magic Perseus, so I will hand you a crystal and you will think hard to control that stone. This allows us to see if you will be able to use magic. The types are Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Energy, Shadows, Light, Speed, Strength, Ice, Healing, Elemental, Black, Invisibility, Portal, Shapeshifting, Nature, Telekinesis, Force-Field, Emotion control, Reading of thoughts, Telepathy, Plant manipulation, Weather manipulation, Animal manipulation, Time manipulation, And finally Creation.

We are very, very thorough with our exam so we can train you and create the best body mods for you if you pass the other tests. So as such please do try using every stone and I apologize for being so tedious in our search. But it is extremely rare to find mages now a day so we try and find as many warriors who can use magic as possible."

I nodded and picked up the water crystal earning a questioning glance from the examiner.

"I already know I can control water." She looked at me in shock as I willed it and the crystal glowed a blinding blue light. She covered her eyes the crystal was so potent.

"S-Such amazing power! H-How do you have such mastery over water child?"

I shrugged and said "Son of the sea." She looked at me impressed and bowed her head and said "I apologize for not bowing to the royal son of Seas."

I shook my head and said "I am the son of a God, not Pontus or Thalassa."

She nodded and then said "It is rare to ever meet anyone of rare blood. Most demigods are immediately welcomed as elites into the army of Chaos. Why not you?"

I shrugged and said "I have never heard of the Army before today."

She laughed and said "Go ahead and test the next one."

I picked up Earth and it too glowed brightly. Then flames and it glowed in a blinding light. She gasped and said "A mage who can use more than one form of magic! I-Impossible..."

I tried every single stone and each one I picked up glowed and when we reached the end the examiner was holding her breath. I picked up the stone of creation and thought hard. I opened my eyes and kind of felt bummed.

"HAHAHAHA That is brilliant. You can use every form of magic except for Creation. Do not feel bad. No one in this universe can use creation except for Chaos, Order, Balance, and Nebular. They are the only ones in any universe who can use creation, each one the Primordial Creator of their separate universes. Chaos is the creator of this universe and the other three of their own."

I nodded in understanding and she put the crystals away then wrote down notes and checked each box leaving creation the only blank magic I did not possess.

She smiled and said "You will be trained in all forms of magic in our academy during your training. I believe you may reach the rank of General with all of the data I have seen."

I didn't get to ask what she meant because I was falling down yet another pit to somewhere I had no clue to where then I appeared in a battlefield with many wounded people being attacked by monsters.

I sent out a massive wave of water slicing all of the monsters in half. I ran from victim to victim and began using Ambrosia and nectar from my bag and used healing magic I had been taught by Apollo himself. Half an hour later I had the entire army of a few hundred soldiers in a weak but completely viable position and I heard a bell ring. I looked around and saw I was in a black room and the warriors disappeared and I realized I was only in a scary real simulation.

I looked around and a door opened revealing a woman who was smiling at me. She wore a white lab coat and a red shirt underneath. She wore glasses and heels and a smile that could have matched a child of Apollo's.

"That was the best healing I had ever seen. The magic alone was amazing. You were conservative with both your power and using Ambrosia or nectar. You healed an entire army on your own. You pass Perseus Jackson."

With that, I fell through the floor yet again.

It was just a standard test which tested running, jumping, weight lifting, push ups, sit ups, pull-ups, and other various obstacles.

Easily I finished them all and was better than what was expected of me. The physical trainer guy that reminded me of Coach Hedge with his whistle and baseball bat told me I passed with flying colors and opened a door to me.

I walked through the hallway to find myself in an empty arena. I waited and an hour later there were thirty of us. All of the others seemed to be the best of the best. None were humans, all were demi-humans with different things ranging from different skin colors to not even resembling me. In any way shape or form.

Finally, a door opened and a man walked through the door with a teenager at his side. There were gasps and everyone bowed towards the pair at once.

Looking around in shock I met eyes with the man and his eyes seemed to twinkle in curiosity.

My staring however brief was cut off when I blocked a kick towards my face simply. The boy had moved with precision and stung my hand with the surprise kick.

He dropped his leg and spat "Why do you not boy foolish boy. I am the Champion of Uranus and deserve such repect. That is Chaos creator of all in this universe. Show respect or you shall be smited by me."

I simply shrugged and said "Sorry kid, bowing simply is not my style. But nice to meet you Mr. I made everything ever."

I waved to the amused looking Primordial who seemed to be laughing at the fuming upstart in front of me.

The kid drew a blade and went to attack but smacked his face on an invisible wall and Chaos said "Niel, that is quite enough. I can smell the power on this one. He is more powerful than you."

There were mutters through those present and the fourteen or so year old looked at Chaos in utter shock and said "I-Impossible. I am the most powerful of all except the other Champions and the Primordials. You said it yourself after I finished my alterations I made some Gods look like mortals."

Chaos met my eyes and smiled "Yes, but this man... I sense something from him. I have also watched him grow as his birth sent a ripple through the multi-verse."

The boy's eyes widened and said "T-This is the one you spent your days watching? He seems weak. He is short too."

Looking him over I retorted "I am six two dude, I am also only seventeen."

His eyes widened and said "You are still a child?!"

I looked at him in confusion and asked "How old are you?"

"324. I have been training since I was brought to the Army on my third birthday."

Shaking my head I said "It is true what Chiron says, even those who train forever can be blinded by what happens in a split second."

Chaos chuckled and said "So Perseus, I have watched you and know of what you can do and what you inherited."

Cocking my head to the side I asked "Inherited?"

With a nod, he said "Follow me, child. Niel, you finish the test for the others. I am going to talk with Percy."

Niel grumbled but walked over to the group of others.

Chaos put a hand on my shoulder and flashed us to a room. It was quaint and smelled of coffee and cookies which was pretty damn awesome if you ask me.

We were sitting parallel from each other and he started "You are half God, partial Titan, partial Giant, and Partial Primordial Percy."

Looking blankly at the creator of the universe his words sunk in and I screamed "WHAT?!"

He laughed and said "Your domains are the seas, earthquakes, storms, marine life, Time, harvest, space, heavenly light, flames, power, mortal life, and all of the planets themselves. You are extremely powerful now, but not fully ready. I will send you to the planet Pishen for training your magic.

I will also make you my heir making you the Prince of the universe. This will give you an incredible power boost, the ability to use creation magic, and a basic mastery of all of your magics. After you finish magic training your power will most likely rival if not over power my own. I will then personally train you in the ways of fighting with all weapons. After that I will teach you all forms of hand to hand combat.

This will make you my second in command of this army and I will adopt you if you can pass all of these tests. Once I do that I will send you to do two things. I will tell you when the time comes but for now, just know you are both my son and Poseidon's Percy. Good luck. I hope you progress well in your training.

I know that you will become the man I hope you will Percy. By the way when you left Earth your full power was released. You are the Primordial of Planets, Titan Lord of time and other things, and Half God of the Sea among other things. You can only be killed by a God and demi-god combined, are immortal because of being my heir not even the fates can touch you or mes with your fate."

Before I could say a single word my new, new step-dad teleported me to a new world full of nature, magic, and weird smells.


	2. I am a vampiric Robot Angel Devil

**_What's up Here's a new chapter! I got one response like ten minutes after publishing and it made me so FRIKEN HAPPY!_** **_I apologize to everyone reading because of my slow updates. I broke my laptop *tear* so typing on my phone sucks. Please enjoy thnx._**

Thirty years had passed since I had become a student on this damned planet... From the outside, it looked like paradise, a massive school of witchcraft and wizardry dedicated to teaching students from around the universe the finer points of magic. Seeing as I was immortal I got put in the in-depth class thanks to my dad being a fucking ass...

Did I mention I have severe ADHD and hate sitting in classes? What does Chaos do? Puts me in a school for twelve hours a day learning about magic, potions, dark arts, and how the galaxy works.

Yeah sure I have learned more about the Galaxy than all of earth's scientists combined, but that isn't the point... I really don't like schools. I was currently in my advanced ancient sorcerer's course for potion making and assassination spells only to be used by wizards with at least a hundred years of wizarding... Or if you are a more powerful magician than the headmaster.

When I first came to school I instantly became an idol for being able to use all magic, but after blowing everyone out of the water and learning the entire eight-year curriculum in a month I was promoted to higher classes.

"PERSEUS! Pay attention oh my gosh. You amaze me how you can always daydream yet still pass this class."

I waved off the professor and said "I am sorry Professor Snil, I am just bored when may I just start having the Headmaster tutor me?" Professor Hutch is the only wizard capable of matching one of my elemental magic. Even if I can control them all.

The teacher sighed and waved "Go on then. I know you already know the spells in this class."

I smiled and ran towards the headmaster's office. When I got there he was looking out the window and said "Hello Percy my boy, I am glad you have come, there are two things I wish to teach you. The first is very, very dangerous, but it is integral if you wish to claim the title of a master sorcerer, the second in the universe."

I smiled at my private tutor and said "Please sorcerer Hutch, is that hubris I hear in your voice? Bragging about being older than me?"

The multi-verses only true master sorcerer smiled and said "Come on my boy, I will get all ingredients but one. To become a sorcerer you must forge a magical beast from your magical elements. Ananke herself gave me this recipe and it is how I created the first Phoenix. I will tell you the ingredient and you will have to go get it."

I nodded and he smiled "Go to the forests of Cursor and seek out the blood borne."

With a loud gasp, I stared at my teacher and said "I-I thought they were just a myth. You are saying the blood-borne are real?"

My teacher nodded sadly and said "I took my immortal teacher with me to receive the last ingredient... They drained him of his ichor and gained full immortality. It was the trade for their own blood. It is the color of space and is as thick as jelly. But be wary Percy, they are faster than any being. Even Chaos."

I looked at him in shock and nodded.

I wind traveled to the forests in search of the beast and at once I felt the presence of a massive power.

I whirled around and heard an ancient voice, hundreds of years old.

"In all of my days, not one has ever sensed my fully masked presence. Congratulations."

I started as a man with long black hair and pure black eyes stepped out from the shadows. He had long nails and two long fangs.

"So... do I need to fight you to get what I want or..."

He laughed and said "I can feel your power and have heard from friends of who you are Perseus Jackson."

Narrowing my eyes he simply grinned and said "I am near fading, Son of the Sea. I wish to carry on the legacy of the Blood-Borne. I am the last drinker of immortal blood and need an heir. My wife and child died during childbirth and I can feel you are worthy of this. If you become the next in line of the royal vampire house then you can have an ounce of blood-borne blood."

I thought for a second then nodded. He smiled and next thing I knew he was in front of me and draining some of my blood from my arm.

He tore his fangs out and licked his lips "Holy Chaos kid! That is the tastiest blood I have ever had. Know now that you are the Heir of the Blood-Borne."

The wound on my arm healed, my nails elongated to be an inch over the fingertips, they sharpened and hardened, fangs formed from my old teeth and I felt the power inside of me grow. I felt as if my insides had melted then froze back into an even better mold.

"Now that I am a Bloode-Borne what does that mean?"

He smiled and raised his arms to his side "You are the new king of all vampires in the universes. Believe me, not all will be happy about that. Many will challenge you. As the second Immortal-Blood Drinker, you will need to drink a full immortal every century, or a pint every month."

I looked at him in confusion and said "I am the king of the vampires?!"

He laughed and said "Yes, I was originally the son of the vampire king, but thanks to me drinking the blood of an immortal I became a new kind of vampire. The first Blood-Borne. My wife and son were also before they passed but I now leave it to you."

"What are my powers and skills as a Blood-borne?"

Chuckling the old king said "For one minute every hour you can move at the speed faster than Chaos himself. You can emit an aura of the vampires which paralyzes any being within ten meters of you, you never die, and best of all your body regenerates faster than any healing magic on its own not taking energy from you."

"Wow. What is the downside?" He shrugged and said "Anyone you inject the blood-borne dna into will become a vampire and need to drink blood if you will it. You will only be able to drink female immortal's blood, you cannot be in the sunlight for more than twelve hours without a cover for your skin, you have creepy claws and fangs that look scary, and if you do not drink the blood of an immortal woman once every century you will die."

I looked at him and thought it over. Pretty fair if you ask me but then I got worried "I am still able to eat garlic right? I really like garlic."

Shaking his head and chuckling the Blood-borne threw me a vile of the thick blood of his and said "You can still eat garlic kid... Oh and here." He threw me a camelback and I looked at it oddly "That has a magic supply of female immortal ichor. I had it enchanted by Chaos as a gift when I became a blood borne and he said to give it to my next of kin that it had a century's worth of blood and after that my next of kin will need to find a blood mate."

Thanking him, we both took our leave and I tested the ability and began to run so fast my surrounding blurred and completely disappeared. I was in front of Hutch in the time it took to blink despite the forest being on the other side of the continent.

He smiled at me and asked "Did you get it?"

I showed him the vile making him smile and he poured it into the pot he was mixing and handed me a scroll and told me to read it aloud.

Chanting the ancient text the pot began to bubble and morph the cauldron changed and the potion let out a billow of smoke.

I heard a roar and in front of me and I felt a presence which almost rivaled Chaos.

I stared and in front of me there was a majestic lion the size of an elephant.

"So boy, you have summoned me from the depths of this universe. I am Mord, the personification of the universe's evil. If you think you are possibly able to conquer me then you should give up now." I looked at the black cat and replied "How do I claim you as mine, Mord?"

He growled and said "Foolish arrogant human believing you can take me on. Place a hand on my nose. We will both release our full auras and the first to give loses."

I stepped up and put a hand on the Black lion's massive snout and we released our full aura's at once. He staggard back and rumbled "H-How is that even possible?"

I snapped my eyes closed and let out my aura of the Blood-borne and he froze fear in his eyes and telepathically he surrendered, begging me to spare him.

I turned off the power and he bowed.

"I-I apologize for disrespecting you... Master."

I smiled and scratched behind his three-foot ears "It is ok bud. But just know I have literally concurred all of this world's evil... HAHAHA."

My cat smiled and I turned to my Headmaster and he was holding a note and outstretched it to me.

I grabbed it and hopped onto the back of my lion and he said "Congratulations Perseus Jackson, you are the second man to ever live to reach Masterclass sorcerer.

I smiled giddily and heard him grumble under his breath "It took me three hundred years and took him thirty..."

Laughing I patted Mord on the head and he traveled us to Chaos HQ.

Time Skip Fifty Years

I was in an arena sweating my balls off facing Tartarus, Uranus, Nyx, and Erebus at once using a dagger with one hand and casting spells with the other.

I had knocked out Uranus and Erebus when I heard snickers from Mord "HAHAHA You suck master. I bet a dead fish moves faster than you!"

I flipped him off with the hand I was using to cast a forcefield spell and it fell when Nyx sent a rush of power straight into it. Tartarus took that as an opportunity to attack and went to cleave me in two while Nyx had a sword of darkness and she swiped down at my legs making me practically be in a matrix position while jumping.

I repositioned myself to land on her blade snapping it and flattened my fist and nails and used it as a shank to penetrate Tartarus' stomach knocking him unconscious from blood loss and turned to Nyx.

She smiled and began to grow in power until I could not even look at her. It was something called night blindness when the world around her got so dark she literally took away all of your senses except feeling.

I felt the air shift around me warning of a fast moving metal object so I raised my sword blocking the dark blade and disarmed the Primordial pointing the dagger at her throat and said "Yield."

She grumbled and the massive aura disappeared. I smiled and healed the three guys and high fiving Nyx.

Slow clapping from behind us made me realize my dad was watching us and he said "Good job son, I am amazed at the rate of increase you have had. Now, you have two tasks, then you will be adopted fully as my son becoming Prince of the universe. You need to go to Heaven and Hell and befriend them, convincing them both to join us in the future should war ever arise."

I bowed and said "As your will father."

I mounted Mord Quickly and said "To heaven."

He snarled happily and disappeared into nothingness leaving nothing but a dark presence behind.

When we arrived I looked around and everything was fucking white or gold. I shook my head and began to walk around with Mord by my side.

There were stares from every angle as all of the dead looked at me with confusion.

I looked around and finally found the building I was looking for. It was a massive palace full of different flying people.

I walked in and to my shock, the throne room was completely full of people.

They all turned to look at me and I scratched the back of my head.

"Why do you not bow, lost soul?" asked one of the male angel dudes.

"I bow to no one. Plus, this isn't exactly my religion so I am just here to talk." The hundred or so angels broke into hushed talk but it was silenced when the man raised his hand.

He wore a white shirt and an orange toga making him look simple enough, but his eyes held a power that I had not seen except in the Primordials. I smiled at his long white beard and hair then said "I am Perseus Jackson, heir to Chaos. I am here as an envoy to ask for help from you all."

There was silence then he said "What would I get if the angels and I entered this war with you?"

"But milor-"

"Silence Archangel." His voice was commanding and deep.

The angle he talked to looked at his feet.

God looked to me and said "I will give you the same test that my angels take to get their wings. If you pass it means you have a pure heart, pure intentions, and you wish to help people. If you pass we will aid you in this war as long as we have peace afterward."

Nodding he began to chant in a language too old for anyone but me and him to understand.

I let out a scream as I felt my insides feel like Styx Water and my skin began to burn.

Falling to my knees all of the angles began to mutter about being "Not worthy" and "A Sinner"

Feeling a little pissed I fought back against it and let it into my mind.

This went on for five minutes before I took a ragged breath and heard gasps from all of the others.

I stood up shakily feeling as if I had just fought against my dad.

Shaking the feeling back into my limbs I looked up to God and noticed everyone staring at me with disbelief in their eyes.

God smiled and said "Congratulations on passing this test. I am very impressed with the results."

"What results?" I asked with concern.

"You passed the Angel test meaning you are a pure soul and an honest man. Before today, no mortal or immortal has ever become an angel. Most all of my court is unborn infant souls searching for life meaning they never sinned, this means they pass and can become living. But to become an angel... That has never happened. All of us in this court even myself have sinned in some way... But you have a pure heart as say your wings."

Smiling I saw a twinkle in his eyes almost like Chaos'.

"WAIT DID YOU SAY WINGS?!"

Chuckling God swiped his hand and a mirror appeared in front of me. I gasped at myself and what I looked like. I had grown a little to be six foot three, have perfect copper skin (Other than my scars and tattoo), My clothes were a black cloak, pants, and leather boots, my muscles would make Hercules jealous at how natural and slim they were despite the strength, one of the most noticeable features was a Halo around my head like a crown. It was thin and glowing but it was brighter than anyone, even Archangel, another feature that changed was my hair with half being space black and the other half being literally the color of God's hair (Whiter than white), The final change was the most beautiful, I had a wingspan of twenty feet with white feathers. The wings were the most amazing things I had ever seen, they were white with Gold undertones and made me gasp.

. (With gold)

I tried and the responded to me like my other limbs would.

Chuckling God then said "You may want to get to your next quest before your father gets annoyed you are taking so long."

I nodded and snapped making Mord appear and we went to hell. Yay.

I made it to hell and automatically heard billions of wails of the damned souls. It reminded me of Tartarus and I fell off of Mord and crumpled onto the floor images of the place flashing before my eyes, fear and terror passed over me as i saw the faces of the monsters and beasts down there. I let out wails and cries which put the others to shame. I saw Annabeth leaving me, Camp bursting into flames, my mother, Paul, and my sister being murdered, Poseidon, Tyson, and Triton being killed by Oceanus, The Olympians falling in battle, the Goddesses being raped, the Gods being beheaded and put on stakes.

Then it was gone. My resolve pushed it away leaving me breathing heavily on the floor.

I got up and heard gasps from behind me.

Whipping around I summoned some fire to my hand.

The devil raised his hand and said "Hold. Perseus Jackson, I am the Devil Satan. This is my second command, one of the seven princes of hell, one of the kings behind me, Asmodeus."

I nodded to them both and Satan said "God told me you would come and you already passed my test so I will help you in this war. Plus that look is actually pretty good for you. I like the half-demon look."

Because of my questioning glance, he summoned a mirror and I gasped. My White wings had changed to space black with a gold undertow, I had a pair of horns going up through my halo and I was about an inch taller. My nails and teeth also grew to be longer and sharper about an inch long and easily could cut steel.

"Being a Devil allows you to retract your wings and nails if you so wish, but it hurts like my domain if you try and snap your wings out after a long time of no use."

I nodded and thanked him after assuring his aid in any case of war.

I hopped on my Lion's back and appeared in the throne room of my father and the other Primordials.

He grinned and said "Congratulations. You only have two more stages before taking charge of the army, son. The first is this."

He chanted and I glowed silver.

"I have just adopted you officially." He smiled at me and I returned it wholeheartedly as he had been nothing but a supportive father since I had left Earth.

"YOU MAY ENTER!" He said and I turned to see a nerdy looking doctor walk over to me. He was the average height for a human making him five foot nine so I towered over him at now Six foot five.

He looked up to me and said "This is my next test taker my lord?"

Chaos nodded making the scientist grin and he said "Follow me."

Time skip One Year

All of my surgeries had ended but Dr. Tah still had not told me what any of them were.

I sat in the office with my father next to me grinning and he walked in.

"Hello, doctor." He smiled and nodded to us.

"So, I have finally finished my masterpiece Perseus. You are the first full human cyborg. Fully machine and fully living."

Confused he ignored me and continued "All of your organs above the small intestine are robotic, your muscles all enhanced with machines, your eyes were modified to be eight times that of the average immortal, skin harder than celestial bronze, and finally your DNA and RNA were slightly altered. You now have perfect memory, better critical thinking, strategical mind, you can read as fast as your eyes can move, your hearing, smelling, and thermal are also enhanced. Your bones were replaced with Chaotic Silver versions of your old ones, and your brain has been copied for the impossible chance you die we can just put your brain back into another body and your memories and thought process will be replaced. Also your wings we tried to add chaotic silver bones in them, but not even Chaos could cut them. They are impenetrable."

Smiling at the doctor I thanked him profusely before looking at my father and I said "Now I am ready to command Dad."

He nodded and I pumped my fist in the air.

"YES!"

The pair of officials chuckled and Chaos said "Though you are second in command of the army I think I should send you in with a personal unit."

I looked at him in shock and said "My own unit? I thought I would be overseeing all of them."

"You will soon, but for now I wish for you to take the fifth Squadron and become protectors. Right now they are considered the weakest squad out of all five hundred thousand and I want you to turn them into something amazing.

"Yes, father."

Time Skip

Percy stood there in a uniform and said "Hello Squadron five. I am Perseus Jackson, I know none of you have heard of me and that is because I have been an enigma in this military until my father asked me to shape you all up. I plan to take you from what you are now to killers."

There were grumbles so I stomped my foot shaking the ground earning a look of astonishment from all ten of the soldiers in my squad.

"Katherine Gates, Arit Sugas, Charlborg Henrey, Ethan Pretor, Huan Lee, Chen McKning, Sor Mach, Fir Smalls, Kevin Baker, and Zain Choa. You will become the greatest force this universe, or any of the four have ever seen."

There was silence then I called them to attention then dismissed them and they ran to their barracks.

Time Skip Training day

"WEAK! All ten of you need to work on so much! You have been a team but none of you know each other's attacks, moves, hell I bet you don't even know all of the weapons of the others."

They all hung their heads in shame and I sighed "I still plan to keep my promise, so be ready for some of the worst training of your lives."

Time skip forty-five years

"Staff Sergeant Perseus Jackson," My father called making my entire squadron cheer in joy that I had been the one chosen as the best squad, forty-four years in a row.

The other squads groaned in complaint and someone ran up to the front.

I looked and recognized General Lee Jeff, son of Erebus.

"There is no way that a staff sergeant could have won all of these competitions Lord Chaos. I bet he is lying."

Chaos looked at the General and simply laughed confusing the millions of soldiers watching.

"Percy. Please come here."

I nodded and walked up to the stage. Over the years I had retracted my wings, Halo, Horn, and nails leaving me with two gnarly teeth as the only visible nonhuman part of me.

I was wearing the enlisted uniform with a staff sergeant rank and my hundreds of ribbons, metals, and awards.

The son of Erebus growled at me and Chaos smiled "I think it is time Percy that you introduce yourself."

Nodding my head Chaos continued.

"Everyone, I introduce to you General Perseus Jackson, Son of Chaos, Leader of the fifth squad and the entire Chaos army."

Silence rang out and Chaos snapped making my garb change to that of a general and I stood there in wait for the roars to die down.

He looked over the masses and then to me.

I nodded and stepped forward "I apologize for not telling anyone the truth all of this time, father and I have been trying to keep this a secret on the off chance there is a spy in this army."

There were murmurs and I nodded and stepped down letting Chaos take over and he said "Well if all of that is completed then we are finished with the ceremony."

He turned to me and said "You want to come over later?"

I nodded and we both void traveled to his little cottage. And when I say cottage I mean the largest estate in the universe. Behind only the other Creators.

We were both in a room and he smiled at me slyly "It seems my maid has happened to run errands today and could not make us some food."

Chuckling and rolling my eyes I looked at him in disbelief and said "Father, I wonder how you were ever respected. You lie like a toddler scorned and you want so many outrageous things... Did you really have to make me build you an indoor skate park then teach you to skate?"

He shrugged in mock innocence and said "You weren't doing anything anyway. Plus over the past few decades, you have used it hundreds of times more than me."

Not being able to tell him he was wrong I left the conversation and went to the kitchen where I cooked a fine meal for him and I. I set the plate in front of him and he drooled slightly at the aroma.

He picked up his fork and would have finished it in one-bite if I hadn't stopped him.

"Eh Eh Eh dad, prayer first. Then we can eat." He grumbled under his breath and relented grabbing my hand.

"I thank all of those in the universe for existing and giving me joy in this life. I thank nature, Gods, and mortals for everything they have done for us all. Amen. Now let me eat."

I summoned hellfire and burnt the best part of our meals to the Primordials and all of the Gods on earth and Chaos began to tear into the juicy steak. As if instantaneously he tore through the meat then moved onto the garlic mashed potatoes. After that, the sauteed vegetables then finishing with the rice.

He groaned in food pleasure and said "I swear son, you are the best cook in the multiverse."

Chuckling I replied "Hestia taught me when I finished the quest about Gaea."

He nodded at my somber tone and said "By the way we are sending the fifth out on a mission tomorrow."

My eyes widened and I began to run out of the dining room to alert my friends when he stopped me and said "Oh... Ps I will send you with squad five in a year to Earth. So yay you get to see your birth father again."

My eyes popped out of my head.

"HE WILL THINK I AM DEAD! It has been like a century dad!" Chaos chuckled shaking his head and said "Actually just a little over three months have passed since you left Earth. To them at least."

I contemplated what he had said and began to miss all of my friends.

Time Skip

The Fifth and I had just conqured a Galaxy in the third universe ruled by Balance and they agreed to fight with us if war ever broke out.

We were Back at HQ and we were having a pool party.

"Hey Perce, why don't you get in? You don't have to be serious one hundred percent of the time."

I debated and sighed "Fine guys, I will be back in a minute."

POV Ethan Pretor Second in command of the Fifth

I was playing in the pool with Arit when we heard the door creak open.

All of us froze.

On his shoulder was the most terrifying tamed beast in existence. Mord, in the form of a small black house cat glared at us like we were nothing. But that was nor al for us, what was unexpected was whose shoulders mord was on.

Percy Jackson our squad leader and the general of the Chaotic Army. We all stared for we had never actually seen Percy. His skin is completely covered and his Uniform has a black hood covering his entire face and he always wore gloves covering his hands.

"Y-You are human?" Blurted Katherine. The hulk of a man chuckled and said "Yes Kat, I am, in fact human. I thought you all knew that much."

That is when I noticed our commander was only wearing a pair of swim trunks which he seemed completely natural in.

All across his body, he had scars worse than what we gave to those we tortured. His body looked like it had been torn the sewn back together with a rusted dull needle only to be torn apart again.

That being said he still had the body of any of the primordials. A six pack, obliques which could grate cheese, pecks which looked like pure stone, a chin which was strong and sharp as a sword, then pearl white teeth which could easily match Aether in brightness but had two canines giving him a feral look in a good way, his face was symmetrical and in one word Perfect. He had sea green eyes and his pupils reminded me of the Galaxies we had concurred, pitch black sprinkled with colors and stars. Also his hair was darker than a black hole. Above that he had two things, the first thing was a golden circlet and the second was a pair of horns which raised from his hair making him look almost like a fallen angel.

Needless to say, we were all shocked that this guy had been leading us the past fourty five years.

"Perce... You look like a fucking eighteen-year-old." He looked down at himself and then looked at us replying "I am. Or at least was a few decades ago. I mean I was actually immortal before I turned seventeen but I got a few upgrades since then."

We all nodded the Sor asked "What is that on your head?"

Percy gave us a wolfish grin and replied "I am both an Angel of God and a Demon of the Devil. Also, I am part Elder God since Chaos adopted me."

We all whispered then he said "The cloak that dad gave me hides all of my features away, that is why I appear only six feet tall because I always hit my head on doorways because I am six foot six. It is rather annoying and I never feel like altering my age or appearance."

We all nodded then I smiled and said "Hey boss, so does this mean something is happening? I mean you have never shown yourself to us before. Other than Chaos no one in the army has ever even seen your face."

He smiled and said "We are going to Earth, my home planet. But before that..." He trailed off leaving both us and the audience on the edge of their seats "LETS PARTY!" With that he jumped in with a massive cannonball soaking everyone and starting the cheering and happy times.

Percy POV

I had finally shown my friends my true(Ish) self-yesterday and it felt awesome not to be keeping my face hidden from them. I say true-ish because I have like a million different forms I can take, but that is in fact my original body. But today I wore a thick black cloak which was chaos silver proof. It was intimidating and covered every inch of me in a badass type of way. I had all of my possessions in a pocket dimension and I looked around the ship in wonder of when dad will send the signal to go to Earth.

. (Basically like this except cover the face more, and where there is red insert white, or black.)

I heard a message from dad to go and good luck and I motioned towards the Brig Captain and he took us at light speed towards my home planet.

I was a little thirsty so I waved my hand in the air and created a blue coke out of thin air and smiled to myself.

I was petting Mord in the commander's chair and he was purring "Master, I know we are going to Earth, but for what? I see no reason for it, they have never met any other species other than the animals on that planet."

Nodding to his question I answered "Because there was a leak that revealed that the son of Chaos' mom lives on earth. If there would be an attack from any of the other three creators it would be on Earth."

He nodded and said "Makes sense."

Waiting patiently we went through a wormhole and we came through the atmosphere and began to shoot down towards New York.

I saw Olympus as we sailed down and chuckled knowing Zeus would lose his shit if he saw us doing this.

We landed right in front of the Throne room and got ready to introduce ourselves.

I nodded to the Brig Captain and said "Good job Chen. Now tell everyone to meet me down by the loading bay."

He saluted and I walked down to the gate telling Mord to wait on the ship.

With my hood enchanted by Chaos all those years ago so that my face could not be seen because of the void of light or darkness. The hood just made it look like complete emptiness was in the hood making it appear black.

A second later all ten were in front of me so I opened the hatch and readied myself to be reintroduced to my dad and the Gods of Olympus.


End file.
